LOVE
by SassyJ
Summary: AU..... love blossoms.... SLASH fic


_L is for the way you look at me..._

I'm lying on my back, the sun pouring in the gap in the curtains, the kind of warm feeling of well being that spreads throughout your soul when you're with the one you love has taken over. My eyes are still closed, I'm playing little dream movies in the back of my mind, the solid weight of my love sprawled next to me. I know I'm smiling, I can feel him there, my hand inches its way across the tiny gap between us and slides down his body. He stirs. His hand returns the favour. My body responds. As he moves closer.

His body presses close to mine, his lips nuzzle along my shoulder and he nibbles at the side of my neck. My eyes open. I can't bear to miss this. The knowledge of my dark gypsy lover, my hands trace his body as he leans into me, he trails kisses down my neck, inching ever lower, I watch him, those long black lashes sweep his cheeks, he's working his way through my senses by memory. His lashes lift a little, the wickedest brown eyes entice me before the lashes sweep closed again, and his lips and teeth tease my nipple. My fingers work their way around the back of his neck, caressing his short black hair, entwining themselves through the silky blackness. I sigh as his tongue flicks my skin and his lips and teeth move lower.

_O is for the only one I see..._

I can stand no more, my hands urge him up close, I pull him into my arms, and our lips meet, I hear a high pure sound in my head as we taste each other, the sound of my heart soaring. I love him. I love him. I love him... We pull apart slowly and I gaze into those beautiful brown eyes, warm with love for me and I can't help the smile that comes to my face... He looks into my eyes, searching for something, his own slightly anxious. "I love you." he whispers.

My heart and mind and eyes are full of him. And only him. There's only us, there's only this... this beat of my heart.

_V is very, very, extra ordinary..._

I run my hands over his strong athletic frame, marvelling in the power in his solid musculature. Loving the feel of his beautiful dusky skin beneath my fingers, his lashes flutter closed again, and he makes a sound deep in his throat as his body responds to my touch. It's extraordinary the power I feel, the exchange of power, the love I can feel flowing through both of us, I lift him against me, taking his full weight as he presses himself back in my arms, my lips drawn to the back of his neck, my arms around his body, as he presses against me, his back arches and we come together. I take it slow and easy, gently seeking out all his sensitive places as we build to a climax, we soar together, our breathing harsh and this feeling explodes within us... I lose control...

_E is even more than anyone that you adore and..._

He turns in my arms, gathering me close, his fingers sliding round my neck, stroking my short cropped hair as I come down slowly from the heights to which I have been transported. Our legs entwined as our bodies seek the closeness that we're both revelling in. I love him so much...

"I love you." he looks more certain now, less anxious, and I kiss him gently and passionately. He's such wonderful contradiction, so outwardly confident, but so tenderly confused in love... I look into those beautiful eyes seeing all the love and uncertainty and fear of being hurt which goes into his make up... the recipe for the beautiful wonderful man that I love.

_Love is all that I can give to you..._

Love is all I have to give... and I give it freely... My whole heart. Bruised and battered, deep frozen for so long. Now cherished and needed. My heart is his. My eyes search his. I know he will hold my heart gently in his hands. It's been bruised and crushed before, it's vulnerable. But Stu will keep my heart safe. He knows a thing or three about pain and hurt and loss. The nightmare he had...he cried out for his mother in french... woke us both up. I held him in my arms and he put his head down on my shoulder. I felt something warm and wet fall and trickle down my skin. And I held my lover close in my arms as he gave into the pain of his loss.

I'm a copper. I've seen a lot. Some things I wish I had never seen. As cops we have an eye on all the cruelty in the world. I've seen some really nasty things, but I have rarely seen nastier than pain of abandonment. How any mother could do that to her young son. I've seen the hurt and fear in the faces of children as their parents have broken that sacred trust. Knowing that the man I love has been through that pain moves me in ways that the rest of Sun Hill would be surprised at.

He's shivering with the force of his distress, I hold him tight, one hand cradling his head against my shoulder, the other arm holding his body against mine. I hope he can feel my love... all I have to give... for him.

_Love is more than just a game for two..._

We've lost so much between us, but somehow in this mixed up, crazy and dangerous world in which we live, we've found each other... Love isn't a game, it's a promise. I can feel his promise, as he slowly regains control. He turns his head towards me, his lashes are sticking together in little clumps and his cheeks are still wet with his tears. He presses his lips to mine. "I love you." he whispers, as my lips part, and our tongues entwine again. He holds nothing back, and I can feel my own cheeks growing wet as he makes promises to my heart. That I can be so loved seems like a miracle, my heart and mind cannot contain it.

_Two in love can make it..._

He seeks out all my sensitive places, worshipping my body with his hands, my heart and mind overflowing with the sheer force of it all. I turn and he pulls me back against him, I want him so badly, I press my body back against his, and we come together. It's like flying as he takes me to new heights. Our mutual cries of pleasure and passion mingling with the beating of our hearts.

_Take my heart but please don't break it..._

Somewhere along the path of life, I've finally found what I've been looking for and had started to believe did not exist. My heart, torn in two by Emma's loss, has finally been mended... we're two damaged people, but together we're whole again. My own vision blurrs as I weep at the joy of it. And he senses this, pulling me close, he holds me while I give in to the storm.

We curl up close to each other. We don't have to get up, we can just lay here a while and hold the world at bay. As we drift together, I whisper to him "I love you."

_Love was made for me and you..._


End file.
